


Gadgets

by pjordha



Category: Saving Face (2004)
Genre: Community: femslash_today, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjordha/pseuds/pjordha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wil and Vivian engage in some hospital-themed fun.</p>
<p>Written for the Green Beer & Kisses 2014: The [Totally Not] Annual femslash_today Porn Battle<br/>Prompt: Saving Face, Vivian/Wil, implements</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gadgets

**Gadgets**

prompt: _Saving Face_ , Vivian/Wil, implements

 

 

"Relax," Wil cooed as she rubbed Vivian's ankle in the metal stirrup. "Sometimes your body knows what you really want." Vivian smirked. She'd used that same phrase when she'd flirted with Wil at a vending machine years ago, when Wil wasn't yet out to her family and needed to be pushed. Wil no longer needed pushing. Making love in an unused room in the hospital had been her idea.

Wil's hands slipped underneath the hospital gown, over Vivian's golden skin, her taught dancer's thighs, her strong belly, over her already rigid nipples. Vivian shifted nervously in the stirrups, but she didn't protest. Not even when Wil brought in an entire tray of shiny stainless steel surgical implements that looked to Vivian like medieval torture devices, she didn't protest.

The surgical lubricant was far better than anything they normally used, Wil had told her when she first whispered this fantasy to Vivian weeks ago after she'd spent 36 straight hours in the hospital, leading on three surgeries and assisting on six. Vivian took a few deep breaths as she watched Wil drench a metal instrument in the stuff, and thanked God her girlfriend loved both her and the Hippocratic Oath.

"Oh….shit."

"Breathe, Viv. It's almost all the way in." Vivian stretched her legs as far as the stirrups would let her, and the shiny gadget slipped deeper inside her. "You ok?"

"Yes," Vivian murmured. She arched her back to rub her stiff nipples against the rough hospital gown. "Oh…Wil…baby."

Wil slid the metallic thing back and forth. "Does that feel good?" When Vivian nodded she gently removed it and inspected it with surgeon's precision. She swiped the tip against Vivian's clitoris, leaving a blob of gooeyness in its wake. "Some of this is the lube…some of it's you. Only I can tell the difference."

"Fuck."

The speculum came next. Wil eased her through it, asking all along if Vivian was ok, if her vagina could take one more click, until Vivian was open as far as was comfortable. Wil set up a mirror and light so Vivian could see her cervix. Vivian stared at it for a while, then laughed.

They kissed for a long time before Wil slipped something Vivian really hoped wasn't a medical device inside her. It felt weighted on the end that extended from her vagina.

"Don't let it slip out," Wil told her as she stood back, eyes fixed on the thing emanating from her girlfriend's sex. "You do Kegels. Show me." She watched the apparatus move up and down with every squeeze of Vivian's pelvic floor, and then decided she'd rather experience it herself. She knelt down to touch the tip of her tongue to Vivian's clit, and the metal object fell with a heavy clang to the floor. Wil replaced it with her fingers, and then her tongue.

Vivian's feet strained against the stirrups when she came. Wil kept at her with tongue and fingers until Viv begged her to stop. She stood on shaking legs and released Vivian from the stirrups, kissing her fatigued thighs before laying her head on Vivian's lap.

Wil was still for a long time, the burning desire in her sex be damned. She was content momentarily to just hold Vivian and be held. She listened to Vivian's breathing return to normal. If they were at home, she might have cried.

" _Xiexie_ , Viv."

"I should be thanking you—you didn't even get off yet." Wil shrugged sheepishly. Vivian ran her fingers through her girlfriend's long black hair to soothe her, to let her know that she understood who this gift was really for. " _Bu yong xie_ , Wil."


End file.
